Tobacco use is one of the greatest causes of preventable death and disease in human history. Over the next two decades, deaths due to tobacco will soar to 4.2 million annually in Asian countries, nearly twice that of developed regions. India and Indonesia are especially hard hit by the tobacco epidemic and cigarette consumption is actually increasing in both countries. Tobacco cessation capacity is in its infancy in India and virtually nonexistent in Indonesia. Cessation represents the only realistic means of significantly reducing the toll of death and disease from tobacco in the first part of this century. The current project will emphasize capacity building in both of these countries and will focus on creating an infrastructure to promote cessation among tobacco users. We have brought together an outstanding team of international experts in a cross-disciplinary effort to do needed formative research, cessation trials, and training. Key objectives of the project include: developing knowledge capacity through intensive training in state-of-the-art research in tobacco cessation for collaborating researchers, fostering experiential capacity through formative research and expanding educational system capacity. A major objective will be widespread dissemination of study findings both during and following the conclusion of the project.